Coming Home to the Skater and The Jock
by Black Thoughts 666
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Jacob used to be best friends when they were younger, but then as Bella's parents get divorced, she is forced to move to Phoniex. 17 year old Bella is sent back to Charlie, and Bella finds Edward a jock and Jacob a rebel/skater, WWSP?
1. My Best Friends

I ran with Alice and Angela to the nearest tree. Alice climbed up quickly, pulling me and Angela up. We started giggling when Edward passed under the tree, not seeing us at all. He was _not_ very good at hide-and-go-seek!

Suddenly, I felt a soft push on my back, spending me sprawling out on the yard. I checked around quickly, making sure the coast was clear before looking and glaring up at Alice. As my daddy would say, she left me for the sharks. Or was it seals? I had no idea, but I sure was angry at Ali.

"Why'd you push me?" I whisper-yelled. She giggled along with Angela.

"Becaaaause." She 'explained'. Suddenly, I heard Edward yell,

"I heeaaarr you!" I glared back up at Alice. I could tell that she wouldn't let me back up, so I had no choice but to run. I started running through his backyard, hoping not to be seen.

I rounded the corner of the backyard, only to be met by Edward's brillant green eyes. They were wild and excited. I jetted off, trying to get away. I _really_ didn't want to be it. I saw Emmett and Rosalie by the swing set, so I tried circling around them to distract Edward from me. That didn't work at all. He was slowly gaining on me when I began to fall forwards. My foot had gotten caught on a root from a tree and I was closing my eyes, preparing for impact. I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I looked up, seeing Jacob's bright black eyes staring back at me.

He smiled at me, grabbing my hand and running forward with me... well, he was kinda dragging me, but I was okay with it. I looked back, seeing Edward glaring at Jake.

They had never really gotten along. It made me sad. They would always fight over me... and I didn' t like it one bit. I mean... I don't see why they would fight over me anyways. I mean, they always teased me about having 'cooties'. Grr.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

Suddenly, we were all falling towards the ground, Edward included. I looked up from the soft grass of Edward's yard, smiling. I giggled as I saw Jake with grass in his hair and Edward with dirt on his nose. We all burst out into a laughing fit, more or less laughing at how ridiculous we all looked. They were my best friends, and man did I love them!

* * *

**sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to give you a taste of the 'good old days' with the three. i hoped you liked it... and try to review and tell me if i should continue. OH AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!**

**Racing is my Life, and I won't give it up!**

**And real quick, if you do review, next chapter I will give you a special shoutout. its my way of saying thank you.**

**so hit tha green and white button at the bottom and tell me what you think.**

**brandy xx**


	2. Introductions

I began to blast my Ihome at top volume as my mother started shouting at me to,

"OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" I laughed, _as if._ I mean if I wasn't going to open the door 5 minutes ago, I sure as fuck won't be opening it now. I heard her pounding at the door. I walked over.

"Yeeeesss?" I drew out the word to aggravate her.

"ISABELLA NOW!"

"Magic word?"

"DAMMIT BELLA PLEASE!"

"Oh, okay." I opened the door easily enough to find my mother standing there livid. She tapped at her 'fake watch'. I nodded and closed my door on her face.

I began getting dressed for school. I threw on my rolling stones teeshirt with my ripped skinny jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair, before straigtening it flat. I ambled over to my mirror, smudging on some black eyeliner and yep, I was good to go.

I walked out of my room casually, tying my white converse up. I grabbed a granolabar and my skateboard and started off my perfectly paved street.

Oh, wait. Introductions.

Isabella Swan. Yeah, that's me. Skater and the chick who doesn't take shit from anyone. I enjoy pissing my mom off in the morning and hanging with my friends Alex and Zach. I was born in the good ol' town named Forks... heard of it? I didn't think so. It's this little ass town in Washington that my mother escaped with me when I was only 7. Damn did I hate it there. The only past that made the hell hole bearable was-

I didn't allow myself to think their names. I had said my goodbyes to them 10 years ago. They were the only thing that I have and will ever cry over. I mean, they were my best friends, and I missed them like hell. I talked to Jake a couple of year's ago, but he changed his number. I haven't talked to him since. Edward... I hadn't talked to him since I left Forks.

I heard some other boards heading towards me and I looked over to see A and Z. (**that's Alex and Zach, her BFF's! and YES, they are both fucking guys! deal with it.) **Alex skated over to my side first, pounding my fist.

"Sup Bells?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Nothin' much. But when are we ever doing something?"

"Shut your pretty ass up HellsBells!" Zach yelled, wrapping his arms around my waist, almost causing us both to fall of our boards. If you hadn't guessed, he's a bit _over_ friendly.

"Make me!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him, speeding ahead of them both. We skated into Phoniex East Side Highschool, also known as our playground.

I jumped off my board, messing my hair with my fingers. I walked towards the front door, Alex and Zach flanking me. I smiled back at Zach asking him,

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah!" he boomed. Alex started shaking his head.

"Guys, we're gonna get in deep shit if we do this again..." he trailed off worriedly.

"Stop being sucha prude!" Zach told him, pushing him to the side a little bit.

Zach pulled out the red spray paint, going towards the princibal's office. Mrs. Bates was gonna flip.

When we reached her office, we spray painted "Master Bates" on her front door. What we didn't know was that she would come out at that precise moment...

* * *

"BELLA! I AM BEYOND FINISHED WITH YOU! IF I AND PHIL CANNOT HANDLE YOU, MAYBE YOUR FATHER CAN!" she screamed at me.

I flinched back. I hadn't seen my father in years.

"I won't be going!" I said, threatingly.

My moms walked forward.

"Oh, but you will sweetie. I already bought your tickets. You're leaving for Forks today at 7." she smiled sinisterly.

_

* * *

_

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, AND IF YOU HAVE TIME... PLEASE REVIEW! IM SORRY TO BE A BITCH, BUT IF I DONT RECIEVE 9 REVIEWS TOTAL FOR THIS CHAPTER, I WONT CONTINUE THE STORY... SO PLEASE, REVIEW AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY:**

**Racing is my life, and I won't give it up.**

**THANKS AGAIN, AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO:**

Enchanted Bunny crazycharl kagme-inue5

**THEY WERE MY ONLY REVIEWERS SADLY, BUT THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**

**brandy xx**

**[reeeeaall quick: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER OF STEPHENIE MEYER'SWORLD...**

**press the button under this;D**


	3. Eddiekins and Jakey

I was literally on breaking point. First of all, my mother was sending me to _Forks._ Are you fucking kidding me? Second, I find out that I'd be starting high school there tomorrow. _Great._ Oh, and third, the motherfucking kid behind me would not stop kicking the back of my seat. So there I sat, bouncing forward slightly from the kicking, glowering at the floor, when I realized that...

"YES!" I bellowed through the plane. I felt everyone turn their heads towards me. I looked back down at my feet, blushing. I still managed to smile in this moment because I would be seeing Jake and Eddie. I would see them.

My smile began to grow again.

_FLASHBACK**_

_Jake smiled widely at me, coming over to my spot in the grass. _

_"How ya' doin Bellsey."_

_I glared at him. He knew I hated that nickname._

_"Don't call me that." I muttered darkly. _

_"Oh, but Beeeellllsey! I love that nickname." Edward found a spot in the grass, squeezing in between Jake and I. _

_"Oh fine Eddie-kins. I guess you can call me that." Edward now glared at me. I started picking some grass from my yard, planning on shoving it in their faces, but Jake noticed and tackled me to the ground._

_"Nice try Bella." Jake said quietly. Edward came over with grass in his hand. I struggled to break free, but Jake was holding me down._

_"Jake... please?" I muttered hurt. His eyes widened, thinking that he had hurt me. He jumped off quickly, looking down at his feet. _

_"Jake, your retard she was fak-" Edward yelled._

_I had already bolted off though. They were _way_ to_ _easy_. _I heard the boys running after me, as I snuck inside of my house. Until tomorr-_

_FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Excuse me.... are you going to go?" someone asked rudely. Their voice sounded so familiar. It was like velvet. I turned around to be met by forest green eyes. My eyes widened, and I began to smile.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, shoving into him. I had pratically hurdeled over the seat to get to him. He looked strangely uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked, still euphoric.

"Who in the hell are you?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Do you really not recognize me?" I asked icily.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"Oh, maybe not... but I reconized you Eddie-kins." I muttered.

"Oh my god? Isabella?" he asked. I nodded my head, blushing slightly.

"Holy shi-" he started.

"BELLLLLAAA!" someone yelled. Their voice sounded so warm, so happy, so much like-

"JAKE!" I yelled, whipping my head around, facing my old friend. I didn't see him. I tried looking behind the tan guy with the backwards hat on, but wherever I looked, he would get in front of my gaze. I began to glare at him.

"Do you effin mind?" I asked rudely. The guy in front of me smiled brightly.

"Well, are you looking for?" he asked.

"None of your damn business seeing as you aren't him." I told him, turning my back to this stranger.

"Oh, but I am Bellsey."

I smiled, my back still facing him. I suddenly wrapped my arms around his thick neck. When I pulled away, I started sizing him up. I mean, he was fucking huge. I mean not Emmy huge, but still. He had grown his hair out slightly, pulling it back with a backwards DC hat. He had on loose pants and a skater shirt. Oh, hell no.

"Skater? Really?" I asked, sarcastically. I always knew that he would be one. His shaggy hair, the way he was so laidback about everything, his sailor's mouth, that he had gotten from Billy... Yeah, skater matierial. I turned back to see Edward. He was still standing there, beautiful as a greek god. His mouth was slightly agape, probably still surprised from my earlier outburst.

I started studying Edward now. He still had his long bronze hair, that was slightly in his eyes. It was shining beautifully from the dim light coming from the plane window. He was wearing a sports jacket, with jeans. Yeah, jock. I looked up to his eyes, seeing them filled with hate. I thought he was looking at me, but he was actually looking over my shoulder at Jake. I rose one of my eyebrows.

Things haven't changed a bit.

I didn't let that get the best of me. I smiled at Edward. I grabbed my carry-on, beginning to descend the plane... I knew they would follow. As soon as I was in the tunnel, I dropped my things, waiting for J and E to get off the plane. As soon as they did, I tackled them both to the ground, suprisingly doing it without getting hurt.

I smiled brightly at both of them, snuggling in between them on the ground.

My 'hell on earth' was getting a hell of a lot better.


	4. Sirens and Sideways

**hey everybody, thanks to all of you who reviewed and i would like to give a**

**_special shoutout to: _Bedessica Icefox19 Lefty Cullen guard1 Exic Mellybean16 Meriah Anika RazPanda Nat-Nat-Madness**

** you guys effin rock! except for... well anyways;D please r&r and try'n check out my other story...**

**Racing is my Life, and I won't give it up**

**thank you all, **

**brandy xx**

**P.S. I dont own any of the TWILIGHT characters, Stephenie Meyer does... sadly);**

* * *

The tension in the air was heavy. I could tell that they still hadn't gotten over their 'differences'. I looked over to Jake's beautiful face, and then back to Edward's. They sure had grown up to be... well, quite the lookers. Something, however, crossed my mind.

"Why were you two on the plane?" I asked, sitting up. We were still lying on the floor from when I had tackled them both to the ground. Jake was the first to answer.

"Well, I was in Arizona, big game against the Hawks." he said.

"And you?" I asked Edward curiously. He had been glaring at Jake since he had seen him on the plane.

"Oh, I was checking out some colleges with my family." he said, finally tearing his glare from Jake.

"BELLA?" I heard a voice yell. I turned my face to the end of the tunnel, seeing my dad there. I waved.

"Hey Pops." I yelled. "That's my cue guys... I'll, uh, see you later right?"

"Definitly." they answered.

I stood up then, helping Jake and Eddie up. I grabbed my carry-on and walked down the rest of the tunnel with my bestfriends.

_FLASHBACK**_

_"Bellsey..." Edward trailed off._

_"What's the matter?" I asked him, unknowingly playing with a lock of his hair. He smiled down at me._

_"I'm kinda nervous for the first day of school tomorrow..."_

_I giggled. He was so ridiculous. "Edward, I'm sure everyone will love you. I mean-" I began to blush. "I do."_

_Edward's ears turned pink slightly. "Really?" _

_I smiled at him. "Yeah."_

_I grabbed his hand and walked down the rest of the street with one of my best friends._

_FLASHBACK ENDS**_

I quickly gave each of them a hug, promising them that I would see them tomorrow.

* * *

Bing. Bing. Bing.

_What in the hell is that noise?_

Bing, Bingity, Bing.

I shot up from my bed. Alarm clock. _Of course._ I thought bitterly. I looked at the time, realizing that I had woken up late. I had about 15 minutes until I had to leave.

I quickly threw on some darkwash skinny jeans and a slipknot teeshirt. I threw a dark purple DC sweatshirt on, and I rushed over to the mirror. I washed my face, and put on some black eyeliner. I styled my hair into a straight, side pony tail. I did a once over as I was tying up my lime green converse. I quickly ran downstairs, yelling for Charlie to,

"Get his ass down here and drive me to school!"

I heard him grumbling down the stairs. He looked at me once and glared.

"Come on sunshine,"-I grabbed my skateboard- "I don't want to be late for my first day back!" I chirped, hopping out of the door and into his cruiser. Oh, yeah. Did I mention that my dad was a cop? Oh, not just a cop, but the chief. I found the whole situation hilarious; how his daughter got in trouble with the cops cosidering he was one. I waited patiently as Charlie ambled over to his crusier.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I rushed. I was excited to see J and E at school today.

He started the engine and began to drive off towards the school. It gave me time to think through things. I knew that things would definitly be different, considering that the boys were both in totally different cliques, but today... I don't know... I just felt like something bad was going to happen today. I hated the feeling.

I felt the crusier slowing down. I looked up, seeing that we were pulling into the parking lot of the school. _Well, damn me. I hadn't fucked with anyone this morning. _I smiled wickedly.

"Oh Charlie?" I started innocently. "What does this button do?" I pressed the button labeled 'SIRENS' as he stopped the car to let me out.

The sirens were loud as hell. Even Charlie jumped when they came on. I about had a panic attack of laughter when Charlie began to fumble with all the buttons. He looked like someone was having a baby in his cruiser. It was hilarious.

I bellowed out in laughter, "Bye Pops." I opened up the door to see all eyes on me. _Grrreat. _I blushed slightly.

I grabbed my board from my seat and started off towards the main office building, laughing the whole way.

"DAMMIT BELLA!" Charlie yelled. "IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT!" I turned around on my board, saluting him as the building I was looking for came in site.

"YOUR GROUNDED BY THE WAY!" I heard him yell, before I reached the door handle to the main office. _Great start to my morning._ I sighed, giddy. I love pissing parents off in the morning.

* * *

_**thanks for reading this chapter, and please please please REVIEW! i would be your best buddy like ever! pwease? oh, and flames are welcome... i like them actually:D**_

**_love you all,_**

**_brandy xx_**


	5. Broken Promise

**i hope you like this chappy.... its a bit longer... and i think its pretty good. tell me on your reviews if you guys want ed or jake to get bellsie! its all up to you! and speaking of reviews:**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: Icefox19 Mellybean16 crazycharl Isabella Gotta Luv Peanut Butter**

**and... i would like to write something to iceeefox!**

**ohkay, first of all you effin rock! thanks for checkin ot my other stories:D now... quick question::: whats up with your name? i mean its cool and all, but where did you get icefox19 from? just curious(; anyways, i love reading all of your reviews! keep it up oh, and heres your cookie: o enjoy!**

**LOVE YOU,**

**brandy xx**

**before i start with the chapter, i would like to say that if you post bunny... you will get a a virtual orange! yay!**

**o - yeah, that's an orange... and yep... its virtual!**

**oh, and heres the bunny:**

**()_()  
(o_o) - thats the bunny.... his name is hank! lastly guys,**

**please check out my other stories:**

**Racing is my Life and I won't give it up**

**Bella, the Wolfgirl**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own twlight... or any of the characters... STEPHENIE MEYER does... sadly);**

**on with the story dammit!**

* * *

As I walked through the office, I still had a horrible feeling that something was going to happen. I tried shaking it off, but no matter how much I tried not thinking about it, it still kept bubbling inside of me. I rounded the corner of the office, and stepped in to see a middle-aged red head.

"I need my schedule." I told her.

"Name?" she asked.

"Isabella. Swan."

Her eyes widened suddenly. "Are you really?"

"Yes." I answered bored. I just wanted my goddamn schedule already.

The lady- Mrs. Cope- turned in her chair, and started filing through some papers. I heard a door open, and was overwhelmed with a strong scent. It smelled like pine. Like the middle of a forest. It smelled amazing. I turned my body slightly, to see Jake and some of his friends walk into the office.

"Bella?"

I smiled at him. "Hey."

A tanner boy that stood next to Jake nudged him and smiled wickedly. Jake discreetly turned his head and glared at the boy, shaking his head. I titled my head to the side.

"Oh, Bella, uhm. Meet some of my friends. This is Quil, Embry, Mike, and Paul." Jacob told me.

I felt my smile fall from my face. Everyone but Paul's eyes were roaming my body. I cleared my throat slightly and told them icily,

"Pleasure."

"Your schedule, honey." Mrs. Cope.

I grabbed the paper from her hands, mutter a quick 'Thank you', and hurried out the door.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Jake call. I started walking backwards, my eyes on Jake and his posse. It was clear that Jake was the somewhat leader of this skating group. They were all dressed in baggy clothes, but only Jake could pull it off. He was wearing a black band teeshirt, and lower pants.

"Sit with me at lunch?" he smiled.

"I don't know..." I trailed off jokingly.

"Come on, Bellsie. You havvvveee to!" he whined. "Please Bells?"

I turned around, walking across the parking lot towards my first class. I nodded my head slightly, knowing that Jake would catch it.

"YES!" I heard him shout.

As I arrived at building number 3, I heard some moans and groans, followed by a kissing noise. I gagged internally. I walked into my classroom, finding a seat in the very back of the room. As the bell rang, I saw Edward and a bimbo file into the room, both with sex hair. _Oh, that's disgusting. _I thought.

They began walking towards me. Edward smiled when I met his eyes, and took the seat right next to me. The bimbo didn't seem too pleased. She glared, menacingly, while I simply stared at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Bella, hey." Edward said enthusiastically.

"Hi."

"Nice parking lot theatrics." he complimented.

I smiled brightly. "Yeah, thanks."

"So, I was wondering... would you-would-would you like to sit with me at lunch?" Edward asked, stuttering. He was adorably blushing. His cheeks were tinted pink, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Eddie-kins. Someone already asked me..."

"Who?"

"Jake?" It came out as a question.

As soon as he heard Jacob's name, his eyes flashed. He was clearly still on bad terms with Jake... I just hoped that it wasn't the same reason for when they were kids.

Classes went by fast, and before I knew it, I was walking out of the lunchline. I had gotten two pieces of pizza, a bowl of fries, a cookie, and some lemonade. Yum.

"Bells!" I heard a voice boom. I looked up to see most of the cafeteria looking at Jake waving his arms at me. As soon as they picked up who he was looking at, all eyes were on me. I looked down, blushing. I could feel my face heat up as I shuffled over to Jake's table.

Jake stood up, holding my chair out for me.

"Thanks." I muttered, plopping down on the chair.

Jake took the seat next to me, and was talking animateditly with his friends. His arm, stretched around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I stared at his arm, then glared up at Jake.

He whispered, "Your boyfriend doesn't seem to like me very much Bella."

"I have no idea who you are fucking talking about, but I know that whoever it is... isn't my boyfriend." I told Jake menacingly. I looked up to see Jake staring, angerily at someone. I followed his line of sight, met by scorching emeralds. Edward. I saw Edward mouth something to Jacob, causing Jake to stiffen.

"What is it?" I asked.

Jake flicked Edward off, causing Edward to stand up. His chair screeched along the floor, causing the cafeteria to look at him.

"Try me Jake!" I heard him yell.

Jake then stood up, bringing me up with him.

"Bring it." he whispered, so low, that I didn't think Edward could have heard him. I knew Edward did however, because he took a few steps towards our table.

"Do it Jake, I dare you." Edward told Jake, darkly.

Jake cocked one of his eyebrows, "Well, since you dared me..."

Jake suddenly put his warm hands on either side of my face, looking me dead in the eye. His eyes looked nervous, but at the same time, joyful. It was an odd combinati-

Suddenly, I felt Jake's lips were on my own. His lips were so warm, so soft... so Jacob. Before I could control myself, my lips started moving with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to get closer to him. Our bodies molded together, before I heard somebody, stomping towards our table. I broke the kiss to see Edward, storming towards us. I looked at Jake, who was smiling warmly.

"That's my cue Bella."

Jake pecked my lips once more, before he bolted off towards the hallway. I saw Edward fly towards Jake, jumping over a table. I heard some yelling.

I decided to follow, wondering if Jake had gotten caught. I skidded over to the corner of the cafeteria, running towards the noises. I saw Edward, on top of Jake, punching him wildly.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Edward looked my way, before jumping off of Jake innocently. Jake had a bloody nose, and it looked like he had a black eye. I ran over to him, and sat on his stomach.

"Jake, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Jake smirked, and looked over to Edward. Edward was still glaring, and I noticed that he had a busted lip, and a start of a black eye. I went over to Edward, holding his face in my hands. I touched his bloody lip, and he flinched back slightly.

"Are-Are you okay?" I asked dumbly.

Edward nodded his head, still glaring at Jacob.

"Good!" I pushed him back a little bit.

His eyes widened. "What in the hell was that for Bella?"

"For getting in a fight! With Jacob no less!" I yelled.

I heard Jake snickering, as he stood up, dabbing his mouth. His lip was also bleeding. I hadn't noticed how tore up Jake really was. He walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist. I stepped out of it though.

"Jake, how could you do this to Edward?!" I whisper-yelled. I turned to Edward then. "Edward, how could you do this to Jacob?!"

"He started it." they both replied, at the same time.

"Apologize." I told them.

"No." they answered.

I glared icily. "Now."

"No."

"Jake, say it."

"No."

"Edward?"

"Sorry, Bells."

I turned away from them, storming off. I could hear them snickering, so I flicked them both off. They began laughing even more.

"You're such an ass!" I yelled, turning towards them. I felt tears flooding my eyes. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I just wish they would get along. They never did, and quite frankly, I was done.

_FLASHBACK**_

_I heard a yell coming from my backyard. I ran downstairs, and out of the door, rushing over to see who was yelling._

_I saw Jake on top of Edward. He was punching him. _

_"Stop it!" I screamed towards them. _

_Jake didn't stop though, and Edward began hitting Jake back. They were both hitting hard, and I noticed that Jake had a bruise on his cheekbone, and Edward had a cut above his eyebrow._

_"Stop!" I screamed again. Jake finally jumped off of Edward, quickly muttering something to him._

_Edward stared at me, guiltily, while Jake looked down at his feet._

_"How could you do that to each other?!" I whispered, hurt. _

_I knew that they hadn't been best friends, but they had never fought like this._

_"Promise you'll never do it again!"_

_No one answered, so I rose my voice._

_"Promise!" I boomed._

_"Promise." I heard them mutter._

_I ran over to them, hugging them each fiercely. I loved them too much to fight._

_FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Bella, please wait!" I heard Jake yell.

"Please Bella, I'm sorry!" Edward boomed.

I didn't answer them, I simply walked towards my next class thinking, _You broke your promise._**thank you guys for reading;D i wuv you so so so much! and id love you even more if you would review! and dont forget about the bunny...**

* * *

**if you post him on your comment, you get a virtual orange: o -yeah, that's an orange... and yep... its virtual!**

** ()_()  
(o_o) - thats hank.... hes a bunny!**

**love you all,**

**brandy xx**


	6. Last Time

**as you probably, DONT know already, i did delete the last chapter. i just didnt like it. this is really short. and mostly because im thinking about not continuing this. read the bottom after you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_

* * *

"Bella, please wait!" I heard Jake yell._

_"Please Bella, I'm sorry!" Edward boomed._

_I didn't answer them, I simply walked towards my next class thinking, _You broke your promise.

**

* * *

**

I walked towards the parking lot, not feeling up to going to class. Tears were streaking down my face, and I was getting strange looks from everybody walking to class. I could no longer hear Edward and Jacob yelling after me, and I was grateful.

I stalked off through the parking lot, remembering that Charlie had dropped me off. I cursed colorfully, before walking back into school and to my locker. I yanked out my board, and my book bag, making sure that I looked no one in the eyes. I stormed back out the doors without getting caught by any of the teachers. I could still hear the voices of students buzzing even after the doors had shut. I sighed, looking up at the sky. Tears still fell down my face, and I wiped them away grudgingly. This was definitely going to ruin my 'tough girl' image.

I set down my board, skating through the cars. I thought I heard someone calling my name, but I hadn't bothered to turn around. I weaved through another line of cars, before a dark figure moved in my way. I yelled an imaginative line of words that had to do with getting out of the way. Whoever it was though didn't move, and I crashed head on into them. I fell off my board, slamming into the rear view mirror of a red car. My breath knocked out of me as I hit the ground, hard.

I sat up, staring at the figure I hated to see. A stinging pain shot up my arm, and I cried out in pain. Strangely though, the tears had stopped. Of course I cried over stupid bullshit, but as soon as something serious happened to me, they stopped. I rolled my eyes, wishing that I could just die. My hand was definitely broken, but I couldn't care less in this moment. I sat up, careful not to put pressure on my right hand. I grabbed my board with my left, shoving through Edward. I could see the concern etched in his faces and I was sure he had said asked me something, but I hadn't listened. I just wanted to go home. Arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a warm figure. It was oddly comforting.

"Bella, please just listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never _would_ mean to. I love you too much."

I stared at him, head cocked. He had gone out of his way to apologize to me, sure it ended with my hand being broken, but in that moment, I wanted nothing than to kiss this boy in front of me. Instead of that, I simply wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the searing pain that it brought my wrist. I burrowed my face into his hair, breathing in his scent. I sighed before jumping down on the ground. I grabbed a hold of his hand, and squeezed.

I heard my name being called once again, and I saw Jacob skirt over a corner and jump over a small silver car. I recognized it as Edward's. I smiled softly. I felt Edward tense as Jacob picked me up, hugging me tightly. I cried out in pain once again, as he crushed my hand in between out bodies. He dropped me immediately, concern in his eyes.

I hugged my hand to my chest, cursing a storm.

"What the hell happened to you, Bella?"

"I kinda collided with Edward."

Jacob glared at Edward, running a hand through his messy hair. He gently took hold of my wrist, caressing into into his chest. He looked determined. Jake looked into my eyes, before squeezing softly. I swallowed down a scream. He could tell and flinched like this was his pain as well. Edward decided to step in, saying,

"Let the adults take care of this, pup."

Jacob's eyes glowed, but he obeyed.

Edward looked at my wrist, pushing both of the sides at the same time. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would have. Edward sighed with relief, before picking me up bridal style. I protested, but he simply chuckled. I beat on his back with my left hand. I saw Jacob. He had stayed behind, where he had just moments ago picked me up. He was hurt. Not physically, but I could tell with just this look that something was wrong. I felt my stomach twist. He thinks I chose Edward over him. My face fell and I stopped beating on Edward's back.

"Jake?," I mouthed.

He looked at me. His face was full of emotion, but he hid it well.

"What?," He mouthed back.

"I love you... both of you."

He smiled slightly, but it was wrong. It wasn't the warm smile that I had been hoping for. It was a I'm-trying-to-make-you-feel-better smile. I frowned at him, but his face slowly melted away.

That was the last time I saw Jacob. The last time I saw him for a long time.

* * *

**i changed the plot a little bit, as you noticed. :/ im not quite sure if i like this story so much anymore, and i might be deleting it. im sorry, but this fanfic is just.. childish. tell me what you think.**


	7. Information

Guys, I know that you're probably going to kill me, but I still don't have the update. I know, I know. It's been like hella long, but I don't know. I waiting for some inspiration. Thank you, if you're one of my dedicated readers. (:

Just to let you know, I _will_ be updating very soon, so don't freak out on me.

This is going on every one of my stories, but for each one, here you go:

**Bella, The Wolfgirl- You have my biggest apology. You guys have been waiting longer than anyone else. And if that was a story that you really wanted to get into, I'm sorry! I just haven't had the inspiration. But now it's summer, and I actually have the time to go on with it. Thank you if it's still on your update list. (: Anyways, please give me any ideas you have for it. You'll be seeing Chapter 2 soon. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**Racing is My Life- Yeah, sorry guys. This one is just evolving into the main plot. It's gonna get hella kick ass soon. As in, Edward will find out about Belton. Jake's secret comes out, and a major ass fight between the two main characters happen. The Volturi come back. And this time, they're bringing the heat. Watch out. No ideas for this one, cause I already have it. Sorry.**

**Forbidden Love- You're definitely one of my favorites. My favorite one to write at least. The main plot is finally here, and the war between the two groups is getting more violent. Bella and Edward. Jake and Bella. She's confused. But once she make the heart shattering decision, the war gets new leaders, and the fighting gets unbearable. What will they do to stop it? What if they can't? This Forbidden Love never should have happened, but it did. How can they stop it? Answer is: They can't. You guys want Jake or Edward? Telllllllllllll. (: Thanks for reading.**

**I Always Win- It's been a while. Please give me some ideas. I have no idea where this will be going.**

**Coming Home- This was childish at first, but I'm starting to like it now. Anywhere you want this story to go? You tell me. Thanks much, and hang in there. An update is coming.**

So there it is. Please just bear with me people. Read my other fanfics if you're bored. ;) And and update is coming. I swear to it. Thanks so much everyone, and please tell me that the Mtv Eclipse Trailer sucked. You can't can you? God, Rob's getting hotter and hotter. Love you Kristen. (: Anyways, review. It'll inspire me to update faster. Thanks much, and sorry.

**-Brandy**


	8. What Have I Done

**I hope you guys like it. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever.**

* * *

The next day at school was hell. Jacob didn't show up, and I knew why. He still thought that it was Edward. But it never had been. I felt horrible. I knew that it showed in my appearance, but I didn't care. Jake needed me. Like he needed air. I knew how heart broken he must be. My eye watered with unreasonable tears. I knew that as soon as school was out, that all I had to do was visit him. All I had to do was knock at his faded, red wood door, and embrace with as much warmth and love as he deserved. But the twisting feeling in my stomach told me something was wrong. Something was entirely, and grotesquely wrong.

"Bella?," Alice chirped.

I looked at her, murmuring something that sounded faintly like a 'What the hell do you want?'. I could barely understand myself, but Alice flinched. She had heard me.

"What's the matter, honey?"

I just stared at her. Empty.

"Bella, you have to tell me what's going on with you. I know- Well, I know that Jake and Edward got into it again, but I don't see why you're so upset. What's that matter? I'm just worried about you, honey."

I didn't answer. I stood up from the table, walking to throw away the food that was left untouched on my tray. I knew that I was overreacting, but I didn't care. I needed him. And I needed him now. I ran to my truck, shoving the keys in my ignition, I was getting ready to back out, when I heard someone knock on my car window. I jumped, thinking that maybe it was a teacher. It wasn't. It was Edward.

I rolled down my window swiftly, feeling calmer in his presence. He smiled warmly at me, whispering,

"You look like hell today. But somehow, you still look more beautiful than any girl at this school."

I smiled at him, blushing slightly. He thought I was beautiful.

"Where are you going?," He asked me, cocking his head to the side.

I didn't need to elaborate when I said,

"Jake."

Edward's eyes flashed with anger. And pain. He knew exactly where I was going before he knocked at my window. He simply just wanted to hear it come from me. His face crumpled, and it looked as if he were going to cry. It broke my heart in two. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I was thinking about Jacob too. It wasn't right.

"Why do you always go back to him, Bella?"

"I-I don't mean to Edward. I swear I don't. I love you. I love you both."

"That's not right. You know it isn't. You need to choose, Bella. You need to make a choice. And neither me or Jacob can make that decision for you. I'm sick and _tired _of having to wait around for you, Bella. I love you, you know I do, but it's me. It's me or it's him."

I felt tears flood my vision. This was it, what I'd been dreading since I had met them both. They were _making _me choose. It wasn't fair, but I knew that I deserved it. It was time. It was finally time to pick. And it was ripping my heart out.

"Edward, I have to go. I have to go to him. He's hurt. He's hurt, and I know it."

Edward nodded. Why? What was happening? He backed away from my car, staring at me one last time. I could feel the emotions rolling off of him. And it scared me. He shook his head at me, before running back in the school.

I started my car. I didn't know what else to do. I began to drive, but stopped immediately when I heard something.

_Look what you've done._

I didn't know where it was coming from. And quite frankly, I was scared to death. I stopped the car, pulling to the side of the road. I looked around, frantic.

_Look what you've done, Bella. You should be glad however._

"What- What are you talking about?"

Was I literally going insane? I hear a voice, and subconsciously answer it. I didn't know what else to do. My life was falling apart. I shuddered when the dark voice answered me.

_You should be happy, you know? You finally did it._

"Did what?"

_You've chosen, Bella. You finally did it. You chose which one you wanted. _

I could almost feel the voice smiling at me. Dark. Twisted. Evil.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

_Ah, Bella. But I do. Far more than you'd think. You chose him. Over Edward. You don't know the hatred that fills his very heart as we speak. He's gone, Bella. You destroyed him. Are you finally happy? _

I felt like ripping my heart out. I began to claw at my chest. Anything. Anything to make the pain stop.

_Bella. Oh, Bella. Look what you've done._

"Who are you," I could barely answer the dark twisted voice. It felt like I was submerging under water. A deep, bottomless lake. I knew then, that I wouldn't submerge. I could hear the voice's dark laughter.

_Ha. Ha. Ha._

"What the hell are you?"

_Why sweet, sweet Bella. I'm you._

I felt my world fall apart. It was the last thing I felt, before blackness made it go away. My last thought, before the water was too high for me to breath in was,

_What had I done?_

* * *

**Hard core, right? I hope you like it. And next chapter comes the big surprise. You guys have to tell me what you think, and give me the answer to the age long question,**

**Jacob or Edward?**

**Review.**


End file.
